


How Do You Say Goodbye?

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's tired of Stiles getting hurt. He knows what he should to stop it, but he doesn't know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Say Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> [dandelionn-wine](http://dandelionn-wine.tumblr.com/) prompted me for "angsty stiles/derek porn" and hopefully this is angsty enough!
> 
> This is the first of many drabbles I will be doing for tumblr prompts. They will all be posted in a series, but they should all be standalone one-shots.

“You know, you don’t actually blend into the shadows, wolf man.” Stiles chuckles as he stares into the corner where he knows Derek is lurking.

“I’m just... looking out for you,” Derek huffs out.

“You could do that on the bed.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Derek. So, they have a thing. A sexy thing. That they don’t talk about. Stiles is fine with that as long as he gets laid.

“Your ribs...”

“Are wrapped up and not broken. Don’t act like you don’t like the idea of doing all the work, macho man.” Stiles snorts.

Derek winces as he remembers Stiles’s pained cry as the rouge omega threw him into a tree. He knows the boy must be in a lot of pain, even though Derek can sense the acrid smell of prescription drugs around him. “You’re drugged up, Stiles. It wouldn’t be right.”

“I’m not seeing heffalumps and woozles yet. You can come sex me up now.”

“Heffa-what?” Derek cocks an eyebrow. 

“Heffalumps and woozles. Winnie the Pooh? No? God, you had a deprived childhood.”

Derek sighs, hating himself with every step that brings him closer to Stiles. He kicks off his shoes and crawls under the covers with the boy. Only, he’s not a boy anymore. He’s about to graduate high school and Derek can see the dark circles under his eyes and he knows those aren’t from late night study sessions. The fine lines around Stiles’s mouth aren’t from smiles anymore. They’re from frowning down at old, dusty books, discussing Latin with Lydia, trying to make mountain ash listen to him. 

Derek’s careful when he leans over Stiles, kissing him without touching any of the sore spots. He can’t resist the desperate sounds Stiles is making and reaches his hand into Stiles’s sweats and wraps a hand around the younger man’s cock. He strokes it just the way he knows Stiles likes it, long and slow with a thumb tracing the underside, along the vein. 

Stiles breaks the kiss, knowing he’ll probably end up ramming their teeth together because he’s so close, bucking wildly against Derek’s fist. He comes with Derek’s name on his lips, just a soft exhalation of breath, not quite a sigh. 

Derek pulls his hand out and wipes it off with the tissues Stiles keeps on the nightstand. Ignoring his own erection, he stretches out on his back and lets Stiles rest his head on his chest. Derek knows he needs to let go, not let this go on any longer before they get attached. They can’t get attached. If they do, Stiles won’t leave. If he doesn’t leave, Stiles will never be safe, he’ll always be here fighting the pack’s battles.  
Derek needs to said goodbye.

He just doesn’t know how to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://sparklesdani.tumblr.com/)


End file.
